Genes that control expression of retroviruses are being studied in HRS mice. The HRS strain carries an autosomal recessive mutant gene, hr, which specifies high grade expression of a xenotropic virus. The mutant also has a high incidence of thymic lymphoma. The relation between the xenotropic virus, ecotropic viruses and a possible recombinant between the two agents to the lymphoma are being investigated.